


The language of lovers

by 1wolfie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Motel, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Castiel had sex was six months after Castiel returned from death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The language of lovers

 

The first time Dean and Castiel had sex was six months after Castiel returned from death.

With the gateways between them open again and since his return they had steadily grown closer over the short time. Stolen kisses had become regular occurrences between them, a hand moving there in the restroom of an old diner, a whisper in the ear here. It was sweet, at the right pace for both of them to move into a comfortable relationship.

It had reached the point that one afternoon with the setting sun streaming its rays through the window tinting everything in its path with an orange hue, that they sat in some small and dirty motel room off the nowhere end of a highway gazing at each other. Sam had left them alone to go and get some food, that had been ten minutes ago and not a word had been said in the room since the goodbyes.

Silences were comfortable between them now, Dean understood how it was to need quiet and peace after coming back from the dead and Cas, he just enjoyed being in Dean’s company enough not to need any words.

Castiel sat on one of the twin beds nearest the window, in this light his eyes looked electric with life and grace, Dean moved from his position at the small table in the part kitchen that the room offered, to go and sit next to his angel.

Cas looked up at him, lips parting slightly as the always did now when Dean was around him, as if waiting for the kisses to begin.

They did begin, first it was a light one on the tip of his nose, Dean always liked to start small with him, apart from what he had seen in that one porno with the pizza man and what he and Dean had done so far, Castiel knew nothing of sex. Angels were not born with sexual drive or instinct, everything needed to be learned, taken slowly in order to truly enjoy and be accomplished well.

Next a trail of kisses lead down his neck and across his color bone, white collar of his shirt pulled aside. Fingers worked quickly on his tie, past experiences of unknotting it now showing through in the quickness that it was done. Dean hummed in giving pleasure and his throat vibrated on Castiel’s shoulder. A small noise of pleasure escaped his own lips, his hands pulling his lover in closer to his so that their bodies met in a burst of fabric and heat.

“Cas.” Dean whispered the name, his voice seeming large in the small room but soft enough for it to please Castiel’s ears and in his head want to hear it again and again, until Dean was almost screaming it like last time.

Last time was something that Castiel remembered in a blur, the back seat of the Impala, the smell of leather and Dean’s hair, a musk that he could never get enough of, hurried kisses and a worry that they would be found. Swirls of black, night sky navy and the green of Dean’s eyes, the image of clothes coming off, the feeling of them being ripped from his own body and then the heat building within himself. The want. The pure desire that seemed to block out everything else in this world, everything apart from Dean and himself in the back of that car.

Last time was something that Cas has wanted to repeat since the event itself. Dean told him later that they hadn’t finished and that it gets so much better, that their bodies would connect when they went the full way, one of them being inside the other and moving until they felt a burst of energy, exhaustion and pure enjoyment at the exact same time. Castiel couldn’t wait to experience that with Dean and give it his all. Give him fully; wholly in mind and body to the hunter he loves.

Hands were moving fast along both of their bodies now, outer coats stripped aside, landing on the floor or bed besides them. With a heave Dean pulled Cas onto his lap, making him straddle him so that they sat face to face. He felt the warmth of the angel’s thighs through his jeans and the new weight of his body pressing down into his lap. Dean was beginning to get hard.

The kissing continued as both stripped each other to the waist, fingers brushing over the old scars of battles past, raised skin in the shape of a handprint on Dean’s upper arm tingling at the touch of the man who put it there. He enjoyed that feeling.

Slowly, both of them grew hard and a slow grind built up between them, their hips moving in sync to get the maximum friction that they so wanted. Cas’ belt was scraping lightly on Dean’s stomach, the fine trail of hair almost looking like a guide for the path of his hips. Hands moved for both of them between body and hair, sometime face when a more forceful kiss was needed, sometimes just for the feel of calloused fingers on rough facial hair, until Dean spoke, lips moving on paralleled ones.

“More. Now. Please, Cas.”

The angel was more then happy to oblige, he allowed Dean to shift them so that they lay down on the bed, and rumpled clothing underneath and around, Dean hovered above him, his weight supported on his forearms and body pushing apart his legs to accommodate him and they took up again where they had left off, their kisses more vagrant and the thrusts harder, this time coming more easily from Dean.

It was a tingly, knotting, sensation deep inside of Cas that came in a burst with every hard connection that Dean put to him as their dicks knocked together through their clothes The angel moaned in delight and threw his head further back into the pillows, his dark tangles of hair splaying up at all angles.

Dean’s mouth was on his neck again, sucking at the cross section where his stubble gave way to smooth skin; it would leave a burse that he would later be proud of.

Castiel lifted his leg and hooked it over the hunter’s as if trying to get more force behind his partner’s thrusts.

Dean took this as a sign that they were both ready to shed some more clothes. He unbuckled the belt to his jeans, the pressure of his zipper being undone feeling good on his erection. He pulled them down and off, along with his socks, dumping them on the worn, patterned carpet of the motel’s choice. They hadn’t ever gone this far yet and Dean wanted to show Cas what was coming next for him before he did it.

Castiel angled his hips upwards understanding what was going to happen with his own trousers and allowed Dean to undo his belt and pull them down, exposing thighs that were covered in a smooth layer of hair and throwing the unwanted clothing down next to his own. Leaving him in the same position as Dean in just his boxer shorts and erection tenting through them.

The angel looked down curiously at his down borrowed body functioning.

“It’s okay, it’s meant to do that.” Said Dean, a small devious smile playing on his lips.

Cas nodded and they began entwining their mouths again. The thrusts started soon after but this time they felt different, more movement now that the extra material wasn’t there to restrict their dicks from knocking together any longer.

The moans grew louder in the room from both of them and Dean was getting uncomfortably hard now, swear words started to spill from his lips. “Fuck, fuck, shit, yes, fuck!”

Cas’ hands moved down to cup the apples of Dean’s ass, fingers digging in and his arms moving as Dan moved on him.

They stayed like that for as long as their bodies would allow, which wasn’t long at all. Dean pulled away and looked down at Cas, the guy already looked as if he had, had a god fuck.

“Are you sure your ready for this?” He asked. “It won’t destroy your grace or whatever it is?”

“No Dean, my grace will be safe with you.” He said breathless. “From what I understand you will own a part of it after we performt his act. All I ask is that you take care of it.”

“That’s actually kinda’ cool. But I swear, I will always take care of it.”

“Then I am very ready.”

Dean pushed up and off the bed to reach for his duffle bag on the chair in the corner of the room; he always kept supplies in there. He pulled out a condom and a small tube of lubricant and returned to the bed and his previous position, laying the new items on the covers next to them.

“Alright, ass up.” He said, indicating for the angel to lift his hips as he had done just like before for Dean to get his boxers off. They were off fast in his excitement and the sight of his lover’s stiff cock made his own twitch. Cas was large enough for Dean to get exited about, he had been with men before, but they had all been in his teenage years and the acts of which he saw them in were performed for desperately needed money when his dad had left him and Sam for weeks on end with only limited supplies and a motel room that would need more rent before he came back to them. He didn’t remember any of the dicks from back then being this big.

When he looked up he found Castiel looking embarrassed at him out right staring at his groin. Dean shot him a smile and twisted into a sitting position to get his own boxers off.

He returned and traced his hands over the other’s hips tugging him forward so that his ass rested on Dean’s thighs, fingers splayed wide, running over every contour that they felt, trying to touch as much smooth skin as possible.

Dean laid a kiss on Cas’ lips and received one back when he reached forward for the lube and condom, moving them closer but keeping the small foil packet in his fingers. He tore at the serrated edge and pulled out the ring.

Castiel watched him the whole time, his blue eyes shinning and expression nearly indescribable; it was wonderful to him to watch Dean move so freely in the nude, his body, all of it, a truly amazing sight to something that had never even taken the time to look at his own vessels genitals. He wondered faintly what this new sensation of sex would feel like. If the actual act would feel as good as everything they had done leading up to it. Dean had always told him it had but that it differed for everyone and he looked forward to finding out if he would have the same experience.

He watched the hunter roll the thin latex into himself. Castiel decided that he liked the sight; Dean touching his own body exited him. He was to get more of his excitement when Dean went on to pick up the small tube and spread the gel like liquid onto his fingers and fisted his hand around his dick, spreading it over the condom’s already lightly lubricated surface.

Dean moaned in his throat at his own touch, desperately ready to get inside of Cas now.

They were both breathing heavily. When Dean reached down to grab ahold of Castiel’s hip again the angel moved his own hand to cover his fingers, wanting to join themselves as much a possible.

Dean’s eyes moved over the body below him, fuck he loved this man, angel, whatever the hell it is that Cas was now days. He loved him and that’s all he gave a shit about.

It was these thoughts that sent him lowering himself down so that their chests met and their lips connected. Their dicks met again and Cas felt the slowly warming coolness of the lube on its skin making him gasp.

Humming and biting on the plush mouth beneath his Dean took notice of his hands still being on hips and he angled them at the right point, hand slipping from under the fingers that covered them and onto himself moving him into position for entrance.

The next moment the stars of the entire universe felt like they exploded in Castiel. The sensation of Dean pressing into him hurt, but it was amazing and new and felt so, so right, he gasped and arched his back off of the already damp with sweat sheets.

“Uhhh yeah.” Moaned Dean softly as he inched his way further inside Cas’ warm ass. It felt good, better then good; better then any of the words that Dean would be able to think of if he had been capable of comprehensive thought at that moment.

When he was fully inside, his balls pressed firmly up on Cas’ ass, tight curls of hair lying on the skin, they stayed like that for a few moments, looking at each other in shock and fascination at themselves.

Castiel gave a small nod in understanding that there was more to come and Dean started moving, his knee joints flexing upwards and propelling him forward into his lover. Hands gripped tighter over his own, fingers intertwining in the language of lovers.

After the first few thrusts of getting comfortable he decided to change position and shuffled his knees forward, lifting Castiel up onto himself and giving him the new direction of more a more upwards thrust.

The new angle caused the head of his cock to hit Cas’ prostate and the angel bucked and closed his eyes when the feeling shook through his body as though he had been shocked by electric. Every time Dean moved his world shook and moved with him. All of these new feelings washing over him in waves of things he didn’t even know how to describe yet.

Words were incomprehendable by this point for both of them, the feeling of months of a needed, long awaited release building quickly.

Dean’s thrusts got harder, his hips loosing some rhythm but the tempo picking up. Both men’s bodies were slicked with sweat through effort of chasing that release.

Dean leaned down so that his and Cas’ foreheads touched, both with their eyes closed. His thrusts were now frantic, his mind caring for nothing but orgasm.

“Dean, it tingles!” Came Castiel’s small voice to Dean’s ears, his breath brushing onto his lips, his hands suddenly moving to grip at Dean’s shoulders.

“Shhh, it’s meant to, just. You. Wait!” Each of Dean’s words was punctuated with a thrust. Cas’ hips started to buck beneath him and Dean grabbed ahold of Castiel’s awaiting cock between their bodies and started pumping its length. He received another strangled gasp in response to his touch.

All it needed was a moment more of heavy breathing, hips bucking, hands moving, hard thrusts and just plain feeling and Dean came spilling warm into Cas. He screamed his release, earning him a heavy bang on the wall above the bedhead from his neighboring motel guests. A few more pumps of his wrists and Castiel was coming onto his own stomach and Dean’s hand, the smooth transparent white fluid running over and in between his fingers.

They lay there for what seemed like enough time for the world to pass by, breathless, foreheads still touching and fingers still intertwined, completely in afterglow.

When Dean pulled out he still felt slick in the tightness of Cas. He managed to pull himself onto his knees into a sitting position to take off the condom, throw it into the trashcan and grab his shirt that had been taken off earlier to mop them both up.

Lying next to one another, Dean’s arm around Castiel’s shoulders, on the covers they fell asleep, naked and sweaty.

Unfortunately for Sam Winchester that was the way he found them when he returned from his food run.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling an grammar need to be re worked but putting it up as always befor it gets lost on my computer.


End file.
